1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electric outlets and more specifically it relates to a recessed electric outlet with cover plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electric outlets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be normally mounted flush in a wall, so that they can be used for supplying current in the home, shop or laboratory from a wiring system. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.